


Allegiant Alternate Ending

by jenny123



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Allegiant Alternate Ending, Allegiant Spoilers, Divergent series, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny123/pseuds/jenny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative scenes to the Weapons Lab chapter...</p><p>"The gun goes off again and again, as I race over to the keypad blacking everything out but the task at hand."</p><p>Having seen the Divergent movie first then downloading the books, like most, I was disappointed in the ending.</p><p>I have written the scene in a sequence I would have liked. Although a bit obvious, and for the drama of the movie screen; I still think it works.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it. If so, leave kudos :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegiant Alternate Ending

**Tris**

The gun goes off again and again as I race over to the keypad blacking everything out but the task at hand. With quaking fingers I type the code into the keypad as fast as I can. The edges around my vision darken and I slump down over the counter, with a heavy sigh, trying to regain control of my numbing senses. My head feels so heavy – I want to sleep. Then I remember Caleb reciting “ _Hit the green button.”_ I’m in so much pain but I slam my hand down on it with all my might.

I hear a beep then a churning sound as the gas releases into the atmosphere like the sprinklers watering the plants in the Amity greenhouse. It sounds so peaceful, so giving, so accomplished.

I slide to the floor, feeling my chest and the warmth of my blood leaving my body.

From the corner of my eye I see David slumped over in his chair. And my mother walking out from behind him.

She is dressed in the same clothes she wore the last time I saw her, Abnegation gray, stained with her blood. There are bullet holes in her shirt; through them I can see her wounded skin, red but no longer bleeding, like she’s frozen in time. Her dull hair is back in a knot, but a few loose strands frame her face.

I know she can’t be alive, but I don’t know if I’m seeing her now because I’m delirious from the blood loss or if the death serum has addled my thoughts or if she is here in some other way.

She kneels next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek.

“Hello Beatrice,” she says, and smiles.

“Am I done yet?!" I say, and I’m not actually sure if I say it or if I just think it but she appears to she hear it.

“Yes,” she says, her eyes bright with tears. “My dear child, you’ve done so well.”

“What about the others?!" I let out a sob as an image of Tobias comes into my mind, of how dark and how still his eyes were, how strong and warm his hand was when we first stood face-to-face.”Tobais, Caleb, My Friends?”

She smiles and looks away. “Shhh, they’ll care for each other,” She says. “That’s what people do.”

I smile at the comfort of the thought and close my eyes.

“Go to sleep, my child” mother says as she kisses me on the forehead. I swear I feel her tears drop but I’m tired and can’t be sure.

I feel a thread tugging me again, but this time I know it isn’t some sinister force dragging me to my death, this time I know it’s my mother’s hand drawing me into her arms but she lets go.

That’s when I hear it. “Mother? I never got to say goodbye.” and a quiet sob.

I open my left eye and see Caleb slumped on the floor just inside the first chamber with a gun in his hand.

 _What?! This can’t be! He’s…he’s here. I thought I told him to stay back_!

I find the strength to drag myself across the floor to him. The death serum and my injury spurring me further into oblivion by the second. Caleb has tears in his eyes and a wound to his chest. The blood seeping through Dad’s shirt.  I place a hand to Caleb’s cheek and wipe away his tears. He manages a faint smile. With that he takes his last breath and so do I. Peaceful at last.

_Can I be forgiven for all I’ve done to get here?_

_I want to be._

_I Can._

_I believe it._

**Tobias**

I have always hated the emptiness that winter brings, the blank landscape and the stark difference between the sky and ground, the way trees transform into skeletons and the city into a wasteland. Maybe this winter I can be persuaded otherwise.

We drive past the fences and stop by the front doors, no longer manned by guards. We get out from the truck. Amar takes his gun from its holster and poises it ready to shoot. I look at Christina who raises her eyebrows to me in understanding. Amar has no idea what’s gone on so the unusual sight sets him ready to attack. Zeke, Peter and Hana follow closely behind us.

Christina, Zeke and I ready our weapons and walk into the compound staying close behind Amar and follow his silent dauntless commands. The water drops from the statue, the sound heightened by the unusual stillness. My first thought is to get the weapons lab to find the others but I walk in covering Amar as I would in any normal situation.

We spot George. Amar calls out, “George, what’s happened? Where is everybody?”. George races over and hugs Amar, thoroughly glad to see him. He looks at me over Amar’s shoulder and opens his mouth to talk. Inside I’m pleading with him to go along with our story, but other than him being told to inoculate himself he has no idea what we planned. Does he?

“There’s been an accident,” says George. Christina and I look at each other. “It seems the memory serum was released and has reset the entire compound.” He continues, “ I had myself inoculated as part of some testing a few days ago and with this batch the affects last longer than the previous one and it appears to have worked.” Amar looks round at us all. I’m not sure if he believes the story or if he’s just shocked. Finally he speaks, “That’s…that’s one heck of a coincidence. But bloody fantastic!” a huge grin forms on his face and I finally breath, not knowing I was holding my breath.

“I need to find Tris and the others,” I say in a convincingly concerned voice. Unbeknownst to them, the panic is all too real. I make my way down a hallway en-route to the weapons lab. I bump into Matthew who has been in the control room. ”Tobias, wait. I need to speak to you.” A shiver runs down my spine but I carry on with my journey, selectively ignoring his calls and the quickening of his footsteps behind me.

The corridor is now full of dazed guards hit by the memory serum. The first personnel of the compound I've come across hit by it. The stare at one another and at me, blank looks on their faces waiting for an explanation. Just like Peter did.  The guards block my view of the entrance to the Weapons Lab where the bomb obviously went off. Shards of glass and metal with jagged edges litter the entrance. Black smoke stains trail up the wall.

I spot Cara sat on the floor, her head in her hands. I push my way through. Everything seems to be in slow motion and I can’t reach her quick enough. Someone grabs my arm, it must be Matthew but I yank it away hard enough for him to lose grip. Bile starts to rise in my chest as I see what appears to be legs and arms covered in blood. “Where the hell is Tris?!” I shout at the top of lungs.

I stop short as I see her golden hair. She’s slumped over another figure...Caleb.

  _“What did she do?! Why is she in there with him?”, and why isn't she moving?!. “Please…. don’t do this to me….To her,”_ I say this to myself, to god, as my vocal chords are momentarily paralysed by the huge lump forming there.

Cara looks up at me. Her eyes wide with defeat and I spot a bruise on the side of her head. “Tobias, you’re back,” Her breathes heavily staggered as she tries to find the strength to hold back her tears and say what’s coming next. To what I know is coming next. But I don’t want to hear it. Whatever she has to say it’s a lie . ”She was shot. And she didn't survive and neither did Caleb. Matthew and I watched from the control room. The guards tied us up so there was no way I could warn her. Cara drops her head. “She stopped him as he was about to walk in and took the explosives from him at gun point, he had no choice. But David was waiting for them in there. I was found switching the lights off and they made me confess. I’m so sorry, Tobias.”

I pull Cara to her feet and look at her in disgust. How could she have let this happen? Was this pay back for Tris killing Will? She looks at me confused; her blood shot eyes pleading with me. She can tell what I’m thinking. But I shouldn't be mad at her. She forgave Tris when we first got here...She helped us plan this, besides; we all know what Tris is like. WAS  like.

Setting Cara down I look at Tris. Reaching for her, I drag her body into my arms. The anger now morphed back into pain. She’s still warm but lifeless.

I stare at the shot wound to her chest holding my breath to stop the gulf forming in my heart. The wound looks like its hit her heart, a heart so pure, so special, and shattered into a million pieces and for what? For her to just die?!

I grip Tris until my knuckles turn white. It may be too hard but she’s dead now.

She can’t feel me.

She will never feel me again.

I look at her face. Her cheeks flushed and her small body once full of power and strength. Imagining her standing in a shaft of light, in an atrium, alone but brave.

My thoughts are broken by Christina. “No,” she’s  shaking her head. “No way, there has to be some mistake.”

Cara slumps to the floor, and breaks into a hard sob again. Christina continues to stand staring into space shaking her head.

Its then I realise….

The world seems to have ended for many people without Tris in it. Not just me.

****

We take Caleb and Tris to the hospital ward, not sure where they normally take those who have died in the compound.

For 11 hours I stand in her room next to her body in a state of meditation, paralysis, grief – I’m not sure. I rub my calloused thumb over her hand. The rough with the smooth - just like our relationship. I go over the first time we met, how abrupt I was with her. This girl who reminded me of my Abnegation past. Drifting through those first few days of her initiation, our laughs, our arguments, her soft sweet, completing kisses and her last words.

I hold her hand to my lips. Numb. Wondering what went wrong in the weapons labs. If only she kept her gun with her!! Urging her to tell me what was going on in her mind. I look at her beautiful face wishing I could tell her that. Just to have one more word,

One more glance

One more….kiss

Something breaks me out of my stupor. I look over to the door waiting for it to open. Perhaps it’s Christina again telling me I need to eat something. Telling me it’s not healthy to shut myself away. I pause and wait. Nothing.

I see a shadow of a figure through the door's closed blinds. Christina finally enters but she stiffens when she looks at Tris then at my hand holding hers. I guess she took her time to enter not wanting to see her best friend's dead body again so soon. Christina locks her eyes to mine. "Come on, it's time, they're unplugging Uriah."

I let go of Tris’ hand and it falls off the gurney to the floor. The same way it did when I watched her sleep for all those nights. I go to place her hand back to her side but I’m not sure if see her fingers twitch. I stare at them. Christina is right; I've been in here so long I must be seeing things. But I whisper her name, half scared half hopeful. Nothing. Christina looks at me with pity.

Its time I let her go and say good bye to Uriah. I sigh and get to my feet.  Then her eyes open. This is real I'm sure?! Christina stands with her hand over her mouth in shock. Then Tris takes a sharp inhalation. Her eyes darting around the room in a daze.

I look into her eyes scared at what I will find, but she smiles. Its faint but its there - the smile I fell in love with.

“Now, where are you going, Mr” Says Tris.

 

**Tris**

Over the next few hours the others come to visit me. All dumbfounded at how this is possible.

Tobias sits anxiously, guarding me, like he’s protecting the most precious thing on Earth.

Cara concludes that as I was immune to the death serum with the affects to temporarily shut my body down; to stop my heart beat, thus, slowing any blood loss from my wound. In fact, should I have not inhaled it, I most certainly would have died from my injury. They thought I’d been shot through the heart. No pulse. Instant death. During surgery they discovered It was close enough but I am lucky David’s aim was off by a few millimetres.

I knew that Caleb hadn't been so lucky, that he was brave enough to follow me in, despite the death serum being released and that someone was shooting at me. Ultimately, he knew he was walking into his death.

I discuss what happened with Tobias once, but I mourn for my brother on my own. The final person from our nuclear family unit gone.

Christina tells me about Uriah's passing and the prayer Zeke and Hana said as they let his spirit go to the afterlife. Not too long ago they thought that was my fate. Another person to become a memory. I think about the first time I met Uriah and the night he invited my zip lining. it was one of the most exhilarating moments of my life and I have him to thank for that.

I’m glad to be alive, to have seen out my mother’s mission, even though it wasn’t the one she started out on, or in the way she would have chosen for her children. Having seen her in the Weapons Lab, I know she is proud of me, of us, and now they are peaceful at last.

Too many of our friends, family and neighbours have died for this cause knowingly and unknowingly. Its not fair and should have never gone this far. Still, I'm thankful we have freed the community and given them the choice to make their own decisions for the first time in their lives, despite the guise of "choosing day".

I look to Tobias and wonder what we’ll face when the Bureau arrives. Whatever happens we're prepared for the next chapter. I hope we’re forever...I don’t plan on losing him. 

Ever.


End file.
